Novo Começo
by kalikk
Summary: Harry e Hermione descobrem algum tempo depois da batalha de Hogwarts que Molly Weasley pretendia doseá-los com poções do amor para casa-los com seus filhos mais novos, que não eram os amigos que ambos pensaram. Então com a ajuda de um ministro magico e de um parente distante intrometido eles resolvem recomeçar.
1. WTF!

\- Tem certeza que dará certo mamãe? – Gina Weasley olhava a mãe mexer a mistura perolada com cuidado em seu antigo fogão.

\- Sim querida, não se preocupe, quando vocês acabarem a escola vocês será a nova Lady Potter e seu irmão terá a fortuna dos Granger e o que aquela garota recebeu do Black para ele...não precisarei me preocupar com o futuro do meu pequeno Ron.

\- Eu ainda acho injusto que aqueles trouxas morrem e deixam para aquela chata uma fortuna – Gina fez beicinho...ela achava injusto que uma garota tão chata tivesse os meios para ter tudo que quisesse e ela deveria usar sempre coisas feias ou de segunda mão.

\- Não se preocupe meu bem...agora que a guerra acabou eu já arquivei um pedido de tutela para os dois, então quando ambos estiveram sob os meus cuidados os preparemos para serem os melhores cônjuges sob medida para vocês, meus anjinhos.

Sem que as mulheres na cozinha soubessem Arthur Weasley as observava com horror absoluto estampado em seu rosto, sem poder acreditar que sua esposa estivesse traçando tais planos nefastos para contra os dois jovens que ele considerava família...contra heróis de guerra e tudo isso para que? Por riqueza e status.

Deixando a cozinha discretamente ele saiu de casa com o coração pesado e cheio de medo pelo que poderia acontecer se alguém se descobrisse isso. Ele não era m homem tolo, como muitos pensavam então como um homem em uma missão ele sabia o que fazer.

...

Arthur Weasley aparatou próximo a localização de Grimmauldi e andou até a velha casa dos Black, ela estava escondida sob um novo fidelius e bateu na porta que rapidamente foi aberta por uma jovem sorrindo feliz.

\- Senhor Weasley entre, Harry e eu já falamos que você não precisa de formalidades entre nós, afinal o senhor é família – Hermione abriu um largo sorriso ao deixar o homem que considerava seu pai mágico entrar na casa; ela não percebeu o olhar aflito que ele ostentava nem a tristeza que surgiu quando ela falou que eram família.

\- Hermione, eu tenho algo serio para falar com Harry e você – ela o olhou e assentiu antes de o levar para a recém reformada.

Arthur observou a jovem que se recuperava da guerra endurecer em uma postura dura antes de o levar até a sala de estar...Harry e ela estavam fazendo um excelente trabalho de reforma e a casa estava lentamente mostrando o que poderia ter sido se não tivesse sido decorada por uma morcega velha maligna, ajudou que eles conseguiram se livrar do retrato dela. Harry entrou e cumprimentou o homem com um sorriso.

\- Senhor Weasley, que prazer em vê-lo, espero que esteja tudo bem? – para Arthur Weasley ver crianças agirem de maneira tão adulta lhe doía imensamente, mas era algo que não dava para mudar se levar em conta a guerra que eles acabaram de passar.

\- Sobre estar bem...- Arthur começou a contar o que ele tinha ouvido sua mulher e filha falarem...seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha, mas ele sabia que estava fazendo o certo em avisa-los o que estava para acontecer - ...e para completar, eu verifiquei, Molly realmente colocou um pedido para a tutela de vocês, como ainda são menores de idade sem guardiões legais.

Harry se levantou com raiva...ele não podia acreditar que a pessoa que o acolheu como uma mãe, na verdade só o queria por perto por causa de seu dinheiro...se a guerra tivesse esperado mais um ou dois anos ele e Hermione seriam maiores de idade, mas como a batalha final aconteceu no ministério no final do seu quinto ano, eles só tinham 16 anos.

\- Que merda! - Harry exclamou com raiva – os problemas não acabam?

\- Relaxa Harry...- Hermione falou calmamente.

\- Como relaxar Mione, eu confiava neles...o que querem fazer comigo? E com você? Tudo pelo que? Pelo nosso dinheiro – Harry se virou e olhou para a amiga – como pode estar tão calma?

\- Eu estou calma, por que eu já desconfiava...

\- Como assim? – Harry e Arthur falaram em uníssono.

\- Eu escutei Ron e Gina conversando sobre isso no ano passado, mas deixei quieto por que a guerra se aproximava e precisávamos nos concentrar.

\- Mas o que fazer agora? – Harry se sentou novamente parecendo derrotado.

\- Vocês tem alguém que pode assumir a tutela de vocês? Seria bom se tivesse ligação de sangue com ambos.

\- Não...Hermione é nascida trouxa e eu sou mestiço...demoraria muito encontrar um parente em comum...- Hermione cortou Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Na verdade, eu tenho algo para lhe falar que eu acho que você vai se surpreender – ambos os homens a olhavam curiosos – e encontrei, antes de entrarmos no nosso quarto ano, uma prima minha da França.

\- E o que tem essa prima, Mione?

\- Essa minha prima, assim como você, é mestiça...sua mãe é trouxa, irmã da minha mãe e seu pai é um bruxo filho de Cassiopéia Black, irmã da sua avó que era uma Black antes de se casar com Charlus Potter seu avô, logo...

\- Logo, ela é também minha prima! – Harry exclamou animado – quanto tempo até ela chegar? Ela precisa vir logo...daqui a dois meses começam as aulas...

\- E levará no máximo uma semana para o pedido de Molly ser aprovado...podemos segurar por mais uma semana no máximo – Arthur falou em voz baixa.

\- Bem, lembra que eu falei que eu queria que você conhecesse alguém? – Hermione olhou para Harry quando ele assentiu – ela deve estar aqui amanhã, pela ultima carta...ela estava em um treinamento culinário na França e queria vir para o funeral dos meus pais e para assumir minha tutela.

\- Isso é ótimo então – Harry se virou para Arthur – precisamos que mantenha o que ouviu só para você senhor Weasley, você nos deve depois dessa traição.

\- Eu entendo e sinto muito por tudo isso, Harry – Arthur fez um voto mágico de que manteria segredo do que tinha ouvido e que tentaria distrair sua esposa para dar aos dois alguns dias livres para resolver tudo.

Depois que ele saiu Harry voltou e se sentou novamente no sofá.

\- E agora Mione? Será que dará certo? Você acha que ela pegará a minha tutela também?

\- Ah sim...irá dar certo, Lyra pode ser tão teimosa quanto Sirius era e ela irá aceita-lo sem pestanejar por que ela sabe que você é meu irmão em tudo menos sangue Harry, então não se preocupe, tudo dará certo.


	2. E ela chega

Lyra Belladona Black andou pelas ruas do Largo Grimmauldi sem ligar para os olhares...ela tinha estatura mediana e era curvilínea...seu cabelo castanho e cacheado contrastava com seus olhos cinza e de uma maneira incrível harmonizava com sua pele no tom de chocolate ao leite...ela era uma miríade de contrastes que dava certo e tudo isso estava embrulhado em calças jeans pretas muito justas, botas de couro e uma camiseta roxa escura e um suéter largo preto de ombro caído...em seu ombro uma pequena mochila de couro preto com um ótimo feitiço de extensão indetectável, que eliminou a necessidade de usar malas.

Andando calmamente ela logo chegou até o lugar que deveria estar a casa de sua prima e assim que ela estava bem em frente ela olhou para um lado e depois para o outro e pegou a carta da prima da bolsa...lá no final da carta, em uma letra que não era de Hermione, mas escondida por um feitiço da mesma.

Harry Potter mora no Largo Grimmauldi nº12

Na frente de seus olhos o nº11 e o nº13 se afastaram deixando o nº12 a mostra. Lyra andou até a entrada e bateu na porta...em alguns instantes a porta se abriu mostrando uma garota pequena e curvilínea que olhou a visitante e sorriu animada.

\- Lyra! – ela gritou antes de se jogar nos braços da prima – eu estou tão feliz que está aqui.

Hermione Granger soluçou e começou a chorar...Lyra não sabia o porque...ela queria vir a muito tempo, mas sua prima havia dito que não era seguro para ela e a fez prometer ficar longe, mas ainda assim a guerra tinha acabado então tudo tinha que estar bem, certo? Lyra empurrou Hermione para dentro da casa e observou quando um garoto de olhos verdes e cabelo preto nos olhava sem saber o que fazer...ele indicou uma porta e Lyra arrastou uma Hermione chorosa até lá...ela ouviu a porta se fechar e os passos do garoto a seguindo.

\- Hermione querida, você está me assustando, o que está acontecendo? – Lyra perguntou suavemente...Harry, depois de se apresentar se juntou a Hermione e ambos explicaram o que aconteceu e o que estava acontecendo – uau...me falem sobre manipulação de vulneráveis. Esses são o pessoal da "luz" por aqui?

\- Sim, mas o que fazer? – Harry perguntou ansioso.

\- Isso é simples, vamos hoje ao ministério da magia, entrarei com o processo de guarda de vocês e depois de tudo certo, nos vamos embora – Lyra suspirou – tive uma proposta muito boa a um tempo...um primo da família Black, descendente de um aborto, estaremos a salvo lá, senão será muito mais fácil se livrar dos inconvenientes.

Lyra sorriu de uma maneira um tanto maníaca que deixou bem evidente a loucura Black em seu olhar.

\- Se livrar dos inconvenientes? – Harry gagueja horrorizado.

\- Claro Harry, é obvio, damos uma chance, se não levarem, bem cortamos pela raiz e não teremos mais problemas...sou ótima em transfiguração humana e bem...há muitas pedras em florestas, então ninguém nota quando há mais uma ou duas – Lyra sorriu para os dois adolescentes ciente de seus desconfortos, mas ela não podia ajudar ela era uma Black e Blacks nunca foram muito sãos.

\- Serio Hermione e Lyra vocês podem ser bem assustadoras – Harry riu nervoso, mas era melhor do que ficar aqui e ser dosado com poções.

...

No dia seguinte, foi uma Lyra Black, regiamente vestida, que andou pelo ministério da magia...as pessoas saíram da frente dela como se fugissem de medo...ela lembrava, pela aura magica de poder a sua volta, de Orion Black, quem era velho o suficiente se lembrava dele e a pequena mulher andando pelo ministério como se esse fosse dela, os lembrava fortemente dele. Ela parou na guarita de identificação e com um sorriso charmoso, típico dos Black se identificou.

\- Lyra Black – ela estendeu a varinha para registro – indo para o departamento de famílias magicas.

O guarda na guarita de identificação estava de boca aberta...ela seguiu as instruções dadas e quando finalmente chegou no departamento que queria, foi para encontrar Arthur Weasley e Kingsley Shacklebolt esperando por ela.

\- Bom dia, creio que você deva ser Arthur Weasley? – Lyra perguntou enquanto estendia a mão ao homem ruivo mais velho e depois se virou para o bonito homem negro com um sorriso de flerte nos lábios – e você seria?

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt é realmente um prazer conhece-la senhorita Black – ele ronronou com sua voz grossa e pegou a pequena mão de Lyra na sua e deu um suave beijo no dorso – realmente um prazer.

\- Mas a que devo a honra de ter o ministro da magia britânico aqui para resolver meu pequeno problema familiar? – Lyra disse ainda sorrindo para Kingsley, realmente tinha sido ele que organizou para que todos os tramites legais ocorressem rapidamente.

\- Você sabe o porquê senhorita – ele gracejou – mas é claro que se eu soubesse que a família Black escondia tal joia, eu teria feito mais esforço.

Nós rimos e seguimos para o escritório do chefe do departamento...foram quase uma hora e meia completa antes que toda a papelada fosse arrumada e Lyra Black fosse oficialmente a tutora legal de Harry James Potter e Hermione Jean Granger.

\- Até que enfim, odeio burocracia – Lyra reclamou enquanto saia do escritório do ministro, ele insistiu em tomar uma xicara de chá – sairemos o mais tardar depois de amanhã ministro...foi de grande ajuda ter selado a documentação que pedi.

\- Eu só desejo que os dois vivam como deveriam ter vivido e talvez seja essa a experiência que precisavam, sabe? – Kingsley Shacklebolt olhou a pequena mulher ao seu lado – eles precisam de um tempo sendo somente adolescentes.

\- Sim, eu concordo...as coisas que me contaram – Lyra estendeu a mão – até a próxima? De preferencia uma visita social ao invés de oficial?

\- Até – ele sorriu e viu a pequena mulher guardar as vestes externas tradicionais na pequena bolsa que tinha a deixando com jeans pretos insanamente justos, camisa roxa escura...ela puxou uma jaqueta de couro e colocou piscando para Kingsley quando viu que ele ainda lhe observava...ela saiu sorrindo, sem ligar para os olhares que recebia – Ah Kings, se eu não tivesse tantas obrigações...

Ele suspirou e se despediu do amigo, não valia a pena correr atrás de alguém que iria embora para outro país...embora com a fama dos Blacks ele não tinha certeza se era homem suficiente para ela.


	3. Forks, aqui estamos!

\- Então crianças? Gostaram? – Lyra perguntou para os jovens primos se gostavam da casa em que iriam viver – precisa de um pouco de amor e carinho, mas creio que será ótimo para nós.

A casa ficava um pouco afastada de Forks, na verdade ela ficava na fronteira da reserva local e pertenceu a Cassiopéia Black, avó de Lyra. Quando Cassiopéia era nova (e um pouco selvagem) ela acabou ajudando a tribo (ela nunca contou como), graças a conexão que tinha com os descendentes de um aborto da família Black, então a casa foi dada a ela e aos seus descendentes...tudo que Lyra teve que fazer foi falar com o conselho da tribo e eles tinham uma casa.

Dois andares e um grande quintal...precisava de uma pequena reforma e o jardim precisava de muito cuidado, mas Lyra tinha um bom pressentimento com o lugar.

\- Não somos crianças Lyra! – Hermione exclamou sem raiva.

\- Eu sei, mas aqui vocês são quem quiserem ser – Lyra falou enquanto usava alguns feitiços para deixar a casa limpa.

\- Onde vamos estudar? – Harry estava com um pouco de medo dessa parte, embora se sentisse aliviado por estar tão longe da Inglaterra.

\- Tenho o histórico de vocês graças ao Kingsley – Lyra se virou para os dois adolescentes – vocês vão para a escola secundaria local, a escola trouxa e eu negociei com o instituto de Salem e vocês farão todas as tarefas magicas aqui em casa, sob a minha supervisão, menos as provas que farão lá, mas aqui na América há muitas famílias que fazem dessa forma. Quero vocês graduados em ambos os mundos.

\- Por quê? - Harry perguntou baixinho.

\- Por que é sempre bom ter opções e em uma escola trouxa vocês são anônimos – Lyra sorriu – achei que iriam gostar de anonimato, mas se quiserem inscrevo vocês somente em Salem podem o usar o flu para ir e voltar.

Hermione e Harry se olharam...foi como se uma conversa inteira tivesse passado entre os dois...foi Harry que falou, surpreendentemente com a voz firme.

\- Não preferimos a escola trouxa e tem como eu e Hermione...

\- Hermione eu, Harry, francamente, a magia comeu seu cérebro? – Hermione corrigiu automaticamente, fazendo os outros dois ocupantes da casa rirem.

\- Certo, tem como Hermione e eu usarmos o mesmo sobrenome? – Harry corou um pouco – ela é minha irmã em tudo menos sangue e eu...bem...eu...

\- Eu entendo Harry e Kingsley também, a documentação de vocês, que ele preparou está toda sob os nomes de Hermione Jean Lily Granger e Harry James Marc Granger, irmãos, pelo menos no mundo trouxa, se quiserem oficializar no mundo magico, me avisem, pois teríamos que ir para Gringotes em Londres, mas também é possível...

Lyra foi cortada quando tanto Harry quanto Hermione a abraçaram...ela faria o possível por eles, afinal ela só tinha a eles agora como família.

\- Obrigada Ly – Hermione falou.

\- Sim obrigado Lyra – Harry murmurou.

\- Relaxa, afinal para os trouxas, somos irmãos – Lyra se curvou zombeteiramente – prazer em conhece-los, sou Lyra Belladona Black Granger – ela viu os dois arregalarem os olhos – mais fácil explicar que somos órfãos recentemente (o que não é mentira) querendo um novo começo. Agora chega de coisas tristes, acho que o carro da vó ainda deve estar na garagem e ainda deve funcionar, que tal largamos tudo por aqui e ir comer alguma coisa? Podemos aproveitar e dar uma volta pela cidade e encontrar um supermercado, afinal precisamos de comida.

Harry e Hermione se olharam novamente e acenaram em concordância...os três se dirigiram a garagem, onde um carro estava coberto por uma proteção plástica preta, a única coisa que conseguiam ver era que o carro parecia grande embora eles pudessem sentir a magia o protegendo...Lyra puxou o plástico e ali estava um impala preto...Lyra assoviou.

\- Uau, a vovó subiu no meu conceito, ele é lindo – Lyra parecia babar pelo carro, antes de pular e correr para dentro de casa voltando em instantes...ela tinha algo em sua mão que colocou delicadamente no chão, antes de acenar com sua varinha devolvendo para o tamanho normal o que parecia ser uma moto – quase esqueci dele. Agora vamos entrar no carro e ver se funciona.

O carro funciona e logo depois de achar algumas fitas de rock no porta-luvas do carro (Lyra murmurando que tinha que atualizar o sistema de som do carro), os três dirigiram pela pequena cidade...eles atraíram olhares, seja por serem novos, pelo carro ou pelo rock (Lyra afirmando que a única maneira boa de escutar rock – bom rock – era alto), eles pararam em uma pequena lanchonete de beira de estrada, o lugar era muito limpo e agradável e logo estavam comendo sanduiches com batata frita (Harry e Lyra) e lasanha de legumes (Hermione).

Depois da refeição eles foram em direção ao supermercado local, graças às instruções da garçonete curiosa, milk-shakes nas mãos eles pegaram um carrinho e passaram a próxima hora pegando o essencial e o não essencial...qualquer compra magica os dois mais jovens dariam uma lista para Lyra e ela iria buscar em _**La rue**_, era como o beco diagonal, mas em Port Angeles, algumas bruxas a fundaram enquanto fugiam de Salem na época das caças as bruxas e só se expandiu com o passar dos anos.

...

Os três chegaram em casa já a noite, com inúmeras sacolas e sorrisos nos rostos...Lyra observou que as linhas de tensão em seus rostos estavam mais suaves.

\- Muito bem, vamos guardar toda a comida e depois levar as suas coisas aos seus quartos, amanhã vamos a Port Angeles, comprar qualquer coisa que falta, domingo vamos visitar uma amigo da vovó Cassiopéia e segunda feira vocês tem aula – Lyra levou cada um deles aos próprios quartos e respirou fundo, ela tinha coisas para arrumar e planos para fazer.


	4. La Push

POV Lyra

Domingo acordei, mas não fiz muito barulho, sabia que Harry e Hermione estavam cansados, afinal passamos boa parte do dia fazendo compras e o resto terminando de arrumar a casa...preparei um rápido brunch e sentei no balanço da varanda de trás da casa...a natureza parecia livre e selvagem, mas eu sabia que em algum momento eu teria que lidar com o jardim (da frente e dos fundos) e sem mágica, já que moramos em uma área trouxa...isso ia ser um tédio...talvez eu consiga alguns adolescentes para cuidar do jardim para mim.

Fiquei horas lendo sentada na varanda, até que os ouvi descer as escadas da mesma maneira que eu descia em minha casa quando tinha a idade deles...parece até que ainda consigo ouvir a vovó me repreendendo (eu sinto falta dela)...respirei fundo e entrei novamente pela porta da cozinha.

\- Bom dia! Ou melhor, boa tarde, certo? – os vi corar e ri – tem panquecas, bacon e mingau no fogão para vocês e salada de frutas na geladeira.

Servi-me um pouco mais de suco e os observei brincar enquanto comiam...terminei meu suco e comecei a preparar as sobremesas do churrasco de hoje a noite, um parente da vovó (logo nosso parente), da reserva quileute nos convidara para uma noite com churrasco e historias tradicionais na fogueira; de acordo com Billy a o chefe Swan e sua filha iriam também então não seriamos os únicos forasteiros lá.

Hermione correu da cozinha e a ouvi indo para o quarto que expandi para ser a biblioteca...Harry ria do meu lado, ele me disse que achava hilário esse medo da Mia em cozinhar; já eu nunca liguei, afinal enquanto crescia eu sonhava em ter uma pâtisserie magica...pena que nem todos os sonhos se realizam.

Harry e eu cuidamos da cozinha...fizemos alguns bolos e algumas tortas de frutas...sem contar os inúmeros cookies com gostas de chocolate; quando estava tudo que íamos levar empacotado e pronto (depois de separar nossa própria cota de cookies (não se pode ter o suficiente deles), mandei Harry se arrumar e fui me arrumar.

...

Calça jeans preta, camiseta verde escura e jaqueta de couro...botas de couro complementavam o visual...prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e passei um pouco de rímel e hidratante labial de cereja...foram trinta e cinco minutos para me arrumar (magia é incrível) coloquei as coisas no carro e chamei Harry e Hermione.

Harry vestia jeans desbotado, tênis e uma camisa de mangas compridas vermelha com o brasão da Grinfinória...nem me incomodei com o cabelo, ele era um Potter e ter cabelo bagunçado parecia uma regra para os homens dessa família (de acordo com a vovó). Hermione vestia jeans vermelhos justos e uma camiseta branca e uma camisa preta de mangas compridas por cima, assim como eu, seu cabelo estava em um rabo de cavalo (tenho que me lembrar de ensinar a ela o feitiço da vovó para domar cachos rebeldes).

\- Prontos? – com um aceno deles, fomos para o carro, era hora de fazer alguns amigos.

...

Chegamos rápido a casa de Billy e logo vi seu filho tentando fazer Harry e Hermione se soltarem e se entrosarem com os outros garotos e garotas da tribo...embora achei estranho os olhares que Jake enviava a um outro grupo que estava um pouco mais afastado.

\- Hei crianças! – gritei e os vi olhar para mim, eles estavam bem a frente dela indo em direção a fogueira – as sobremesas? Poderiam guarda-las para mais tarde, por favor?

Joguei as chaves para Harry (reflexos de apanhador ajudavam) e ri quando vi ele e mais dois garotos correrem para o carro...pelo que pude ouvir eles tentavam fazer Harry dizer que sobremesas eram, pareciam que eles tinham um dente doce.

\- Senhorita Granger? – Billy chamou.

\- Já falei Billy, só Lyra, por favor.

\- Certo Lyra – ele aproximou a cadeira de rodas da cadeira que tinha me sentado em sua varanda – o conselho gostaria de reunir-se com você o mais rápido possível.

\- Claro, agora é melhor irmos ou não sobrará comida o suficiente para nós – falei com um sorriso...o conselho de anciões da tribo quileute sabia sobre bruxas e eu assumiria ali o papel que minha avó assumiu por um tempo: a guardiã da tribo, pelo menos era o que parecia...e se eu precisasse assumir realmente o papel, criado a muito tempo para uma bruxa amiga da tribo, significava que havia vampiros ali. Tanto trabalho por paz.

...

POV Hermione

A tribo quileute parecia respirar magia...não tinha outra explicação para a atmosfera inebriante que envolveu a todos depois que a comida foi servida e todos se acomodaram para escutar Billy Black contar sobre as antigas lendas da tribo. Eu sabia que estava fascinada, mas não liguei para os risos do Harry e do nosso novo amigo Jacob, seus amigos, Embry e Quill também eram bem legais, pena que iriamos estudar no secundário de Forks e não na escola da reserva.

A noite pareceu passar muito rápido e logo me vi sentada no banco de trás do carro cochilando enquanto escutava Harry tagarelar feliz com Lyra...eu adorava vê-lo dessa maneira, tão feliz e despreocupado, nunca poderíamos ser assim na Grã-Bretanha. Deixei meus olhos se fecharem sabendo que podia dormir em paz por que finalmente estava com pessoas que se importavam, que não me deixariam cair.

...

Acordei nervosa, sempre foi o mesmo cada começo em uma nova escola, mas dessa vez não estaria sozinha, Harry estaria comigo, meu melhor amigo e irmão e Lyra também estaria lá, só que como a professora Black-Granger.

Então me arrumei...eu podia ser eu mesma, da maneira que eu me acostumei a ser nos verões em casa, onde eu não precisa ser a Hermione Granger, a bruxa mais inteligente da geração e sim Hermione Granger uma jovem estudante feliz. Calça jeans negras bem justas, uma blusa feminina branca e botas negras sem salto...arrumei meu cabelo usando o feitiço que Lyra me ensinou e vi meus cachos caírem em macios cachos castanhos pelas minhas costas, prendi a frente dele com tranças para trás e depois passei rímel e hidratante labial...me olhei no espelho do meu quarto e gostei do que vi, eu cresci sem perder a mim mesma no processo e finalmente eu era a borboleta que minha mãe falou que eu um dia seria.

...

\- Bom dia crianças – Lyra estava bem alegre, com jeans e um grande suéter negro que deixava um pouco de ombro a mostra, seu cabelo estava em um rabo de cavalo alto e ela usava botas de salto médio.

\- Não somos crianças Ly – respondi percebendo que essa se tornaria uma nova piada pessoal, ou melhor uma piada de família...os passos de Harry soaram atrás de mim e sorri ao ver seu cabelo despenteado e a atitude sonolenta de sempre, ele nunca gostou muito de acordar cedo.

\- Dia – Harry olhou nós duas e sorriu feliz – Prontas para o primeiro dia de aula?


	5. Bella, os Cullen e impriting

A escola em Forks era muito menor do que Harry e Hermione esperavam, o que os agradou, um lugar pequeno, não-mágico, a chance de que alguém aqui os conhecesse era mínima, sem contar a probabilidade de alguma coisa estranha acontecer os envolvendo.

\- Então pronta para um dia de aula estupidamente normal? – Harry perguntou para Hermione sorrindo...aqui não tinha nenhum Dudley par intimidar a todos para longe dele.

\- Acho que sim – Hermione respondeu ainda um pouco nervosa...ela esperava não ser excluída por ser inteligente e talvez fazer algumas amigas, embora ela tenha se dado muito bem com Leah Clearwater na reserva – vamos, vai ser legal e se não for, ainda temos nossos amigos na reserva, certo?

\- Sim – ambos saíram da administração com seus horários nas mãos...eles fariam varias aulas juntos, mas não todas, Hermione tinha muito mais aulas avançadas que ele.

...

Foi na hora do almoço que eles, ou melhor, Hermione percebeu algo estranho na escola e isso não era sua nova colega de classe Bella "sem expressão discernível" Swan, Harry e Hermione não tinham ido muito bem com a garota no churrasco, aparentemente o desprezo era mutuo, embora se sentar junto no almoço parecesse a coisa certa a fazer por razões de saúde mental (a excitação na escola por receber de uma vez três alunos novos era absurda). Harry conversava com Mike sobre futebol (embora tentava entender seria o certo) e Hermione sintonizou Jessica Stanley do clube de debates enquanto pensava nas listas de leitura que poderia fazer para se atualizar, quando a voz de Bella a tirou de seu torpor.

\- Quem são eles? – Hermione seguiu o olhar de Bella e se sentiu gelar, havia vampiros em Forks...ela prestou meia atenção a explicação de Jessica, mas sabia que seu coração batia como um louco quando viu uma das vampiras, pequena e parecendo um elfo de Tolkien, olhar para ela divertida.

\- Harry? – Hermione olhou para o irmão e quando ele a olhou tentou dar um sorriso – pode vir comigo por um instante?

\- Mas Mione...- Mike começou a falar mas recebeu um olhar gelado dela.

\- Não me chame assim, não se quiser viver inteiro o resto da sua vida – ela viu o garoto endurecer e sorriu para relaxa-lo – vamos Harry.

Ela se virou e saiu sem tentar correr sabendo que ele a seguiria, ambos tinham que conversar...ela o guiou até a biblioteca, uma sessão relativamente deserta.

\- O que foi Mia? O que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou preocupado quando a viu encostar-se a uma estante e tremer de medo.

\- Vampiros Harry, há vampiros na escola – ela sussurrou, Harry podia notar o medo em sua voz.

...

Lyra levou seus dois novos irmãos para a escola e depois foi a reserva...ela teria uma reunião muito importante com os anciões, ela esperava que não fosse nenhum problema acontecendo no momento, mas sua magia estava alerta como se uma ameaça estivesse nas sombras só esperando o momento certo para aparecer. Ela dirigiu até a casa de Billy Black, de lá ele a levaria até o local da reunião...estacionando seu carro, ela nem precisou chegar a porta quando essa se abriu e Billy saiu guiando sua cadeira.

\- Bom dia Lyra – ele falou com um sorriso que embora mostrasse a ela sua alegria em vê-la, mostrava também que o assunto que tratariam provavelmente era serio.

\- Há problemas para a tribo não é?

\- Sim querida, sinto muito envolvê-la neles...

\- Sim, mas faz parte de meu novo papel não é? Então é melhor não deixarmos os outros esperando – ela andava ao seu lado usando a sua magia para facilitar o caminho da cadeira de rodas...eles seguiram em silencio pelo caminho estreito. O verde da floresta a volta deles era vivo e exuberante...a magia ancestral da tribo dava a atmosfera a sensação da calma antes da tempestade, como se estivesse em alerta máximo sem poder relaxar por não saber quando o perigo apareceria.

...

Sam levou sua matilha com ele para a reunião com os anciãos, ele sabia que os frios não ousariam chegar perto das terras de sua tribo, mas ele ainda podia se sentir esticado em ansiedade pelo simples fato deles serem poucos e os seus inimigos muitos.

\- Eu deveria estar patrulhando – Paul resmungou.

\- Os anciãos falaram que era de suma importância e que nos ajudaria a proteger a tribo – Sam falou com sua voz profunda embuida de todo o seu poder como alfa da tribo quileute – no momento somos poucos, sei que mais irão passar pela transformação, e toda ajuda é necessária se quisermos manter toda a tribo segura.

Foi com finalidade que ele falou e apressou o passo em direção à casa de Quill Ateara sênior, onde a reunião ocorreria.

\- Bom dia Sam – Billy disse com um sorriso amigável da mesma forma que Harry Clearwater, embora Quill continuasse com sua cara azeda de sempre 9ele era conhecido por ser amigável somente com seu filho (a falecida esposa) e crianças pequenas...Sam ainda notou que além dos três havia mais uma pessoa, a francesa, ou era inglesa, ele não tinha certeza, que tinha autorização para morar na reserva com seus dois irmãos por causa de algo que a sua vó fez há muito tempo atrás.

A historia que se seguiu e a prova da mesma historia abriu os olhos e a mente dos jovens lobo de uma maneira que nenhum deles previra, afinal ao que parecia, Cassiopéia Black fora um bruxa e graças a serviços prestados a tribo (uma grande batalha quando ela era muito nova, recém saída de Hogwarts e da família, contra um frio) ela foi nomeada guardiã da tribo e erigiu proteções de sangue nas terras para impedir que os frios invadissem.

O problema? As proteções eram antigas e precisavam ser renovadas, mas precisava ser alguém do sangue de Cassiopéia, que eles pensavam não existir, devido a sua veia selvagem e a pouca vontade de se estabelecer e criar uma família. Quando Lyra entrou em contato para perguntar se os irmão e ela seriam bem vindos, ela logo foi inquirida sobre o papel da avó, que ela sabia e concordou em assumir.

Sam estava relativamente calmo e feliz, com essa ajuda ele e os outros teriam um pouco mais de folga e espaço para manobra...então depois de tudo explicado e provado (Jared tentava de um jeito muito infantil, convencer Lyra a leva-lo a uma reserva de dragões), as despedidas estavam sendo feitas e Sam olhou novamente para o melhor amigo e beta que conversava animadamente com a bruxa como se se conhecessem a anos, mas foi o olhar atordoado de Paul que o chocou, ele conhecia aquele olhar, pois sabia ter o mesmo cada vez que olhava para sua noiva Emily...era oficial Paul Lahote, conhecido homem das mulheres, tinha imprimido em uma bruxa.

...

\- Vampiros Harry, há vampiros na escola – Hermione sussurrou para o irmão sem conseguir esconder o medo em sua voz...ela lutou contra comensais da morte e outras coisas absurdas do mundo magico, que causariam pesadelos a qualquer um, mas eram vampiros que lhe davam mais medo, desde criança era assim e quando descobriu que eles realmente existiam seu medo só ficou pior.

\- Você tem certeza? – Harry perguntou sabendo do medo dela.

\- Sim, sabe os Cullen? Aqueles que a Bella estava curiosa na hora do almoço – ela esperou a confirmação de que o irmão estava entendendo – eu tenho certeza que eles são e o pior de tudo acho que eles tem presentes, por que eu senti uma presença tentar invadir minha mente e uma outra tentando acalmar minha ansiedade.

Eles estavam tão concentrados na conversa que notaram o pequeno vampiro os olhando e rindo até que ela falou.

\- Oh meu deus, mago e bruxa! Isso é tão divertido – Alice Cullen olhou para os dois alunos novatos que tinham o que ela acreditava ser varinhas magicas apontadas na direção dela – eu só tinha lido sobre vocês.


	6. Reações

Paul Lahote se sentia estranhamente frustrado...mesmo tendo estado em um rápido encontro com uma garota qualquer que ele conheceu em uma lanchonete em Forks...ele queria correr...ele queria estar livre, afinal ele adorava a liberdade que vinha com sua outra forma...longe de seu pai abusivo...longe de mulheres que simplesmente não o achavam digno de amor, somente de excitação momentânea...longe de todos que o considerava indigno de felicidade...o que ele queria, no fundo de seu coração e alma, era encontrar sua metade perfeita, seu impriting.

\- Eu deveria estar patrulhando – Paul resmungou sabendo que seu alfa se irritaria, mas não seria nada sério, afinal ele sabia de seus mais profundos segredos, ele sabia verdadeiramente quem era Paul Michel Lahote.

\- Os anciãos falaram que era de suma importância e que nos ajudaria a proteger a tribo – Paul sentiu o poder atrás das palavras de seu alfa e resolveu ficar quieto, afinal se fosse algo que pudesse ajuda-los a lutar contra os sanguessugas não deveria ser ruim.

O que se seguiu não era como ele imaginava...assim que entrou na sala ele sentiu seu mundo se reorganizar de maneira que a única coisa que o ligava a terra era ela e não a gravidade...a mulher que conversava com Billy Black era linda aos seus olhos...sua voz, mesmo que ele não entendesse o que estavam falando, parecia um abraço quente e amoroso para ele que se viu perdido em meio da reunião sem saber do que foi tratado.

Ele a viu sair depois de se despedir de todos e lhe dar um olhar estranho e assim que não a viu mais se sentiu devastado...como se todas as coisas de que tentava fugir atacassem ao mesmo tempo o deixando na escuridão...Paul não viu quando seu alfa o puxou para fora em direção a floresta, onde sabia que ele se sentia bem, ele não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, só o alfa e ele, mas quando a ficha finalmente caiu, ele olhou para Sam com olhos cansados mas esperançosos.

\- Eu imprimi não é? – ele suspirou com o aceno do seu alfa e um sorriso bobo se estendeu em seu rosto, antes dele se levantar e gritar para a floresta – EU IMPRIMI!

...

Lyra Black entrou na sala de estar de Quill Ateara com receio, não era medo de seus anfitriões, mas do que sua magia tentava lhe avisar...assim que ela chegou na reserva sua magia, sua alma parecia cantarolar com o sentimento de pertença, mesmo assim ela seguiu Billy e conheceu o resto dos anciãos quileute.

Foi quando três grandes homens entraram na sala, os mesmos que ela vira Jake olhar atravessado no churrasco...o mais alto dele, o que irradiava poder bruto foi lhe apresentado como Sam Uley, depois ela foi apresentada a Jared Cameron e por ultimo foi apresentada ao homem mais atraente que ela já tinha visto, Paul Lahote, mesmo que no momento ele parecesse um pouco louco olhando para ela. Lyra arquivou o comportamento estranho para depois e se concentrou na reunião.

Foi surpreendente para ela descobrir que os lobos das historias da tribo que escutara no churrasco eram verdadeiros e sempre apareciam em momentos que a tribo precisava de proteção; ela então descobriu que esses três homens na verdade eram guardiões da tribo, eles eram lobos.

Ela contou a historia de sua avó e como e por que os irmãos e ela vieram morar ali...ela contou sobre magia e como estava preparada para assumir o papel de guardiã da tribo por dois motivos básicos: garantir a segurança de todos e a felicidade de seus irmãos que já viveram mais do que deveriam em sua curta vida.

Ela foi informada da presença dos vampiros em Forks, os Cullen, que eles (a maioria que parecia adolescente) estudava na escola local e que embora eles só consumissem sangue animal, ainda era sangue e em algum momento poderiam escorregar...ela não ficou preocupada com os irmãos, por que sabiam que poderiam lidar bem contra vampiros e ambos tinham chaves de portal de emergência que os levariam imediatamente para uma casa segura sobre o feitiço do fidelius (um modificado, mas ainda mais eficaz que o tradicional), então ela não se preocupou.

O alfa Sam, deu-lhes boas vindas, assim como o resto do conselho (embora eles tivessem que ser convencidos sobre a importância de contar aos jovens irmãos dela sobre a verdade, ela argumentou que se Hermione visse os Cullen na escola ela deduziria na hora e provavelmente pediria para se mudarem, então para a guardiã assumir e ficar, eles tinham que saber), oficialmente e foi combinado que na próxima lua cheia ela faria o ritual para fortalecer as barreiras fracas que protegem a tribo, ela ainda falou que pesquisaria sobre uma maneira de alertar a matilha quando um inimigo tentasse entrar nas terras da tribo, mas que poderia levar algum tempo.

As despedidas foram mais amigáveis e Lyra viu em Jared um amigo, talvez até um melhor amigo, só o tempo dirá...ela viu em Sam um protetor e sabia que se acontecesse qualquer coisa com ela, ele cuidaria de Hermione e Harry...mas foi em Paul que ela descobriu o por que de sua magia se sentir estranha, ele se sentia como casa para ela, como segurança, amor e proteção e em um lampejo de ideias puras e não tão puras ela descobriu o porque, ele era seu, sua metade perfeita, aquele que nasceu e foi abençoado pela magia para completa-la perfeitamente.

Ela sabia que aquele não era o momento para conversarem, então saiu rapidamente com Billy...Lyra tinha que pensar e tinha muito o que conversar com seus irmãos, sem contar que ela tinha que descobrir o que fazer com a vida dela aqui, afinal mesmo sendo rica, a ideia de ficar a toa não lhe parecia muito agradável ou atraente.

...

\- Oh meu deus, mago e bruxa! Isso é tão divertido – Alice Cullen olhou para os dois alunos novatos que tinham o que ela acreditava ser varinhas magicas apontadas na direção dela – eu só tinha lido sobre vocês.

\- Fique aonde está e não se aproxime vampira, sou muito eficiente em feitiços de fogo – para ilustrar seu ponto Hermione levantou a mão esquerda, a que não segurava a varinha e deixou que uma chama bluebell dançasse em sua mão – e o tipo de fogo que só queimara se eu quiser.

\- Não me entenda mal, não quero causar nenhum dano a vocês, mas os vi chegando em Forks e sabia que seriam importantes por algum motivo – Alice rapidamente puxou uma cadeira e se sentou – meus irmãos e namorado notaram vocês, mas eu os convenci que se viéssemos em bando falar com vocês acabaria acontecendo algo catastrófico.

\- O que vocês querem então? – Harry perguntou abaixando a varinha cautelosamente, ele sentia que a vampira não era perigosa, contanto que não se aproximasse e, além disso, ele queria saber por que seus olhos eram dourados.

\- Nós queremos paz, vim para informar que somos vegetarianos – antes que Hermione falasse ela continuou – não nos alimentamos de humanos e que se quiserem podemos nos encontrar em um local neutro, de sua escolha para estabelecer algum tratado de paz.

\- Não, podemos conversar e depois mandaremos uma resposta a você, mas queremos distancia de vocês – Hermione abaixou a varinha – e avise a quem quer que tentou entrar na minha mente e quem tentou mexer com as minhas emoções que se tentarem novamente eles serão vampiros fritos assim que eu pega-los.

Alice acenou em concordância, mas resolveu não se aproximar para o usual aperto de mãos quando acordos são feitos, ela achou que a jovem bruxa atiraria primeiro e se questionaria depois, sem duvidas ou remorsos.

\- Ok, nós vemos na aula e espero noticias suas – ela saiu cantarolando enquanto pensava, talvez as coisas fossem mais divertidas agora...ela encontrou Jasper esperando por ela encostado em um armário no corredor e pegando a mão de sua alma-gêmea foi em direção a próxima aula.


	7. Conversas

Lyra estava em casa agora, olhando novamente para o quintal dos fundos e esperando dar a hora para ir buscar suas jovens acusações. Ela sabia que logo as aulas de direção deles começariam e ela não teria que bancar a motorista, o que seria legal, mas ainda se sentia um pouco insegura sobre ficar e talvez colocar Harry e Hermione em uma nova aventura, mas ela deu sua palavra e protegeria a tribo...talvez ela conseguisse que o conselho da escola da reserva aprovasse a transferência deles para lá, caso não gostassem da escola em Forks, mas seria difícil levando-se em conta que não possuíam ascendência indígena.

Quando deu a hora, ela pegou sua jaqueta de couro e entrou no impala e logo se viu estourando ac/dc pelos auto falantes do carro em direção a escola. Ela estacionou depois de abaixar consideravelmente a musica e esperou...a espera não foi longa e logo ela viu a horda de estudantes saírem em massa das portas da escola, ela saiu do carro e encostou no capô, sem ligar muito para os olhares desejosos dos adolescentes.

Ela viu quando um grupo, obviamente os Cullen pararam perto de três carros do outro lado do estacionamento e olharam para ela...ela até sentiu a sondagem em seus escudos mentais.

"_É muito rude tentar entrar nas mentes de outras pessoas, fique fora da minha se não quiser acabar torrado"._

Ela enviou o pensamento e viu quando um dos vampiros, o com o ridículo cabelo castanho a olhou com o que parecia ser espanto, antes de responder as perguntas dos outros que a olharam com diferentes sentimentos: espanto, raiva, curiosidade, diversão.

\- Ly, tudo bem? – Lyra foi tirada de sua analise pela voz de Hermione ao seu lado.

\- Sim Mia – ela olhou para os ombros tensos da irmã que não dava as costas para os Cullen e para a postura aparentemente relaxada do irmão que se colocou entre elas e os Cullen – olá a vocês dois, que tal irmos paramos para pegar uma pizza e irmos para casa? Sinto que temos muito o que conversar.

Ambos os adolescentes acenaram em concordância antes de entrar no carro e saírem em direção a única pizzaria na pequena cidade...o caminho foi feito em silencio de questões serias enquanto Harry tentava preenche-lo com curiosidades e coisas que tinha gostado sobre a escola, vez ou outra Hermione falava, mas ela permaneceu mais silencio escutando.

...

Eles chegaram em casa e foram para a sala onde colocaram as duas pizzas, uma grande portuguesa e uma pequena vegetariana na mesa de centro e se sentaram...Lyra se serviu de uma fatia de portuguesa e esperou que alguém começasse a falar, quando nenhum dos dois começou, ela resolveu ser a adulta e começar.

\- Bem hoje eu tive uma reunião com os anciãos da tribo e com a matilha de lobos metamorfos que os protege contra vampiros...- isso chamou a atenção deles e Lyra sorriu quando começou a contar sobre seu dia...ela contou nos mínimos detalhes o papel de sua avó e que agora seria o papel dela, mas também contou que eles eram a sua prioridade e que se eles quisessem poderiam se mudar para outro lugar...ela não notou seus olhos entristecerem com a menção de ir embora, mas Hermione sim.

Lyra oque você não está nos contado? Você não quer ir embora por quê? – Hermione perguntou.

\- Eu acho que eu conheci minha alma gêmea hoje – ela sussurrou antes de tomar um pouco de refrigerante.

Hermione arregalou os olhos com a enormidade daquilo...Harry ainda estava confuso.

\- Eu não entendo.

\- Harry, almas gêmeas são algo muito importante...são bênçãos muito raras concedidas pela magia...elas são a combinação perfeita de mente, corpo e alma. Alguém que lhe completaria perfeitamente – Hermione explicou – eu conversei sobre isso com Remus quando vi sua relutância em relação a Tonks – ambos, junto a Andy e Ted, tinham se mudado para a França depois da morte de Sirius na câmara da morte.

\- Ah, acho que entendi – ele se virou para Lyra – quem é sua alma gêmea?

\- Um dos lobos, Paul Lahote – Lyra suspirou – ele é tão lindo.

\- Oh meu Merlin, você já está se apaixonando não é? – Hermione riu deliciada, era estranho ver alguém que sempre foi tão livre e selvagem parecer assim apaixonada por alguém que acabou de conhecer – mas ele sabe?

\- Acho que sim...os lobos quileutes tem seu próprio nome para almas-gêmeas, _impriting_...bem mas chega de falar de mim e me contem sobre o dia de vocês – Lyra ouviu pacientemente os dois adolescentes discorrerem sobre seus dias como adolescentes comuns, quando chegou a hora de contar sobre os Cullen, Hermione o fez, já que tinha sido ela que os identificara - bem a tribo tem um tratado com eles e seria uma boa ideia se reunir para ver o que eles querem, mas vocês não irão, Sam e eu iremos.

\- Mas Ly... – Hermione começou ao mesmo tempo que Harry.

\- Lyra você...

\- Não, vocês já fizeram o suficiente, está na hora de viverem a vida de vocês, como guardiã da tribo e vocês como membros honorários, sua segurança é uma prioridade, bem mesmo se eu não fosse guardiã...acho que estou me enrolando – Lyra riu – mas é serio, eu informarei o conselho e marcarei uma reunião com o clã Cullen, enquanto isso, tentem ignorar a existência deles, ok?

Ambos os adolescentes concordaram, mas estavam um pouco sem rumo por não terem um papel ativo nessa nova aventura, eles acharam estranho estar sendo cuidados por adultos que se importavam.

Eles terminaram de comer e foram para biblioteca, eles tinham dever de casa, tanto trouxa quando magico, ou seja era muito estudo a fazer.

...

\- Oh meu deus! Eu não consigo acreditar que eu realmente conheci um mago e uma bruxa – Alice exclamou divertida para a família.

\- Eu ainda acho que eles são perigosos – Edward resmungou ainda chateado por ter sido barrado da cabeça de duas pessoas hoje, algo que ele nunca imaginou ser possível – aquela garota da escola, Hermione, conjura fogo Alice.

\- Ela falou que só queima se ela quiser e eu acredito nela - Alice bufou e se afundou ainda mais nos braços de Jasper.

\- Além disso, se quiser falar de perigo que tal pensar na sua reação para aquela garota sem graça – Rosalie sorriu com escarnio – Isabella Swan?

Todos ficaram em silencio...Carlisle e Esme já tinham sido informados da reação de Edward a garota e estavam preocupados, eles tinham uma teoria do que poderia ser, mas não tinham certeza se queriam dividi-la com os filhos. Sem contar que a presença de bruxas tornava as coisas complicadas. Carlisle tinham conhecido algumas quando era bem mais novo e não tinha certeza se queria encontrar com outras e ele tinha visto em primeira mão o que aconteceu com um vampiro que tentou entrar nas terras da tribo quileute depois que uma bruxa a protegeu, pode-se dizer que era algo que ele nunca iria querer experimentar na vida.

\- Bem, nós só podemos viver um dia de cada vez – Carlisle suspirou – vamos esperar que eles entrem em contato, como foi o que a jovem bruxa Hermione disse a Alice que iria fazer, depois disse decidimos juntos como prosseguir e em relação ao Edward e a jovem Isabella – ele olhou para seu filho mais querido – deixarei ele decidir como proceder, embora não tenho que lembra-los do nosso tratado com os quileutes e as consequências para todos se forem quebrados, não é?

Ele viu os filhos aquiescerem em concordância e saírem da sala...ele se sentou ao lado de Esme e a abraçou...ele não sabia o que o futuro traria, já que Alice disse que suas visões, se concentradas nos novos habitantes mágicos, eram muito erráticas e mudavam o tempo todo, mas ele esperava que toda a sua família pudesse passar pelo que viria vivos e felizes.


	8. Pesadelos e outras coisas

Harry Potter estava tendo um pesadelo e sabia disso, afinal a cena que estava vendo já tinha acontecido.

Ele estava no saguão do departamento de mistérios e viu Belatrix Lestrange segurando sua melhor amiga e irmã na ponta da varinha...Voldemort falava algo, mas ele não ouvia, ele sabia o que aconteceu e sentiu seu corpo fazer o que tinha feito a primeira vez, o que fazia cada vez que sonhava com essa situação. Ele correu e entrou na frente de Hermione quando Bella a soltou e Voldemort apontou a varinha para ela levando a maldição de morte no lugar de Hermione e então ele acordou com um grito.

Ele arfava com o coração acelerado e tentou se acalmar...ele sabia que a porta de seu quarto se abriu e que Lyra e Hermione tinha se aproximado, sendo que Hermione se sentou ao seu lado em sua cama, pegando sua mão e se aconchegando ao seu lado.

\- Você gostaria de falar sobre isso? – Lyra falou preocupada, ela sabia que o garoto tinha passado por muito em sua pouca vida e realmente sentia pena dele, mas agora ele era seu irmãozinho e ela faria de tudo para garantir uma vida feliz e despreocupada para ele.

Harry olhou para Lyra e se aconchegou no abraço de Hermione...ele ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que ela o abraçou, ele tinha endurecido com a estranheza do gesto, mas isso não a dissuadiu e depois da quinta ou sexta vez ele procurava e devolvia os abraços amorosos de sua irmã de coração. Ele respirou fundo e começou a falar.

Ele falou de tudo que pesava em seu peito, todos os medos e esperanças, todos os sonhos que nunca pensou que se realizariam...ele contou sobre como se sentiu naquela noite no departamento de mistérios, quando perdeu Sirius e quase perdeu Hermione...quando ele morreu e descobriu graças a uma visão com seus pais que dentro dele vivia um pedaço do Lorde das trevas, um pedaço patético que o próprio Lorde Voldemort matou quando mandou a maldição de morte que ele voluntariamente entrou na frente.

Ele não se lembrou de muito depois além do fato do que foi contado a ele...assim que ele caiu Dumbledore e Voldemort começaram a duelar, Hermione sabia dessa parte mas deixou que Harry continuasse, ele precisava falar; o duelo tinha sido brutal e no final ambos os magos estavam mortos caídos e Harry tinha acordado como se a energia magica expelida pelos dois tivesse feito uma ressuscitação forçada nele.

\- Eu queria estar morto sabe? Eu estava ali, naquele quarto de criança, eles me disseram que era o meu quarto em Godric's Hollow, eu pude toca-los, abraça-los, minha mãe beijou meu rosto e falou o quanto estava orgulhosa de mim, sabe? – Harry sabia que lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e muito provavelmente de Hermione e de Lyra, mas preferiu continuar a olhar para os pomos de ouro em seu edredom – foi tão bom, mas eu sabia que tinha que voltar, que eu os faria mais orgulhosos se vivesse minha vida até ser bem velhinho, cercado de filhos e netos, de sobrinhos – ele olhou para Hermione que fungava copiosamente enquanto acariciava seu cabelo do jeito que amava – então eu voltei, mas os pesadelos do que poderia ter acontecido se o final fosse diferente me assombra e se eu não tivesse esse complexo de herói?

\- Isso é algo que não precisamos saber Harry, mas eu recebi uma noticia da professora Mcgonagall, bem duas noticias que podem realmente alegrar vocês dois – Lyra secou as bochechas discretamente e ajeitou Hermione ao lado de Harry e os cobriu como uma mãe faria, ambos precisavam um do outro – a professora achou os diários de Dumbledore, ou melhor, seu retrato finalmente achou que seria bom libera-los, nos diários ele conta o que Voldemort fez que o prendeu ao mundo dos vivos, algo chamado horcrux, uma magia extremamente negra, que pegava parte da alma do lançador e o escondia em objetos previamente escolhidos.

\- O diário – Harry murmurou.

\- Isso o impedia de morrer? – Hermione perguntou baixinho se encolhendo do lado de Harry.

\- Sim, o diário era um, pelas anotações ele tinha feito mais de uma e Dumbledore conseguiu desenvolver um feitiço que puxaria cada fragmento de alma de volta para seu devido lugar, mas tinha um problema – Lyra olhou para Harry novamente – um pedaço de alma tinha sido involuntariamente se ligado a um ser vivo.

\- Eu era uma horcrux? – Harry gritou e tentou se levantar, só para ser empurrado de volta na cama.

\- Sim, era... você ter entrado na frente do feitiço lançado para Hermione eliminou aquele fragmento ligado a você, ou seja graças ao seu complexo de herói você se salvou e salvou Mia. Lembra dos inúmeros exames de saúde que insisti que ambos fizessem? – com o aceno dos dois ela continuou – era para garantir que ambos não teriam nenhum resquício de magia negra em vocês, mas o que foi descoberto me deixou estupefata.

\- Oque? – Harry e Hermione falaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Acho que a proteção da sua mãe era muito mais complexa do que foi pensado originalmente – Lyra se levantou e beijou a testa dos dois – eu só posso teorizar, mas acredito, pelo menos para seres mágicos, que a morte não é o fim e que mesmo que seus pais tenham morrido para te proteger e que mesmo que Voldemort tenha te usado para ressuscitar, a proteção de sua mãe e seu subsequente sacrifício voluntario, foi essencial para garantir que você vivesse e ele morresse... com seu "sacrifico" voluntario uma proteção similar foi criada em Hermione. Agora chega de conversa, vocês dois tem aula e eu tenho rituais e reuniões para planejar.

Lyra apagou a luz e quando estava saindo uma ultima pergunta a parou.

\- Ele realmente se foi? Não resta maneira nenhuma dele voltar? – Harry perguntou baixinho.

\- Não Harry, não resta maneira nenhuma, Dumbledore foi bem completo, ele usou o feitiço que desenvolveu, pelo que foi analisado em inúmeras memorias pouco depois que você foi atingido pela maldição da morte, antes do duelo deles começar – ela respirou fundo – bem, independente de suas falhas, ele realmente era um mago excepcionalmente poderoso e muito completo, nunca saberemos com certeza de todo o seu plano, mas você Harry, ou melhor, vocês dois estão realmente livres.

\- Ah! Lyra? – Hermione exclamou.

\- Sim?

\- Você falou que eram duas noticias, mas só deu uma – Harry olhou para Hermione curioso quando ela falou isso.

\- Ah, sim, bem, eu recebi uma coruja intercontinental de Kings, Molly Weasley foi presa pela posse e tentativa de uso de substancias ilegais, aparentemente ela dosava Arthur por décadas e de plena capacidade mental ele decidiu que seus dois filhos mais novos iriam para escolas separadas, Ronald para a Romênia terminar seus estudos em um pequeno colégio de lá e trabalharia meio período com seu irmão e Gina para o Egito, onde há um pequeno e muito rigoroso colégio interno feminino, cortesia do seu irmão mais velho. Arthur manda desejosos de felicidades para os dois e entende se vocês não quiserem mais nada com ele, mas que ele ainda os considera seus filhos.

Lyra saiu deixando os dois cochichando um para o outro, eles tinham coisas para falar e esclarecer que não era da conta dela, a não ser que eles assim o quisessem.

...

POV Harry

Acordei com uma sensação de leveza no peito e sorri...era oficial, realmente oficial, eu estava livre.

Olhei para a pessoa que sempre ficou do meu lado e sorri ainda mais, minha irmã em tudo menos sangue, Hermione, graças a ela e agora a Lyra também eu tenho uma nova chance de viver...sem pressões, expectativas ou tramas malignas, eu posso ser somente um adolescente normal. Ajeitei-me melhor na cama e olhei para o relógio de cabeceira e pulei, droga eu estava atrasado.

\- Hermione acorda, temos que ir senão vamos nos atrasar para escola – sacudi Hermione que resmungou e virou para o outro lado...ao contrario da crença popular, ela odeia acordar cedo, acho que deve ser devido ao seu mal habito de ler até tarde...levantei-me e puxei o edredom vendo ela se encolher.

\- Harryyy – ela gemeu sonolenta – eu quero dormir.

\- Eu sei amor, mas hoje ainda tem aula, você pode descansar depois, anda – consegui tirar ela da cama e a levei para o quarto dela antes de correr para o meu para me arrumar.

...

Foram trinta minutos antes de descer e esperar que tivesse algo rápido para o café da manhã.

Na cozinha Hermione e Lyra conversavam tranquilamente enquanto comiam salada de frutas, no terceiro lugar da mesa, o meu lugar um prato com um sanduiche de queijo quente e suco de laranja me esperavam e sorri, eram meus favoritos.

Comi enquanto ouvia a conversa...tudo era muito familiar e acolhedor, parecia tudo tão perfeito que eu só poderia desejar que tudo continuasse assim.


	9. Reuniões I

Foi uma longa espera, afinal o conselho de anciãos decidiu que o encontro entre o novo clã mágico da reserva quileute e os vampiros só ocorreriam após a lua cheia, por que as proteções da tribo seriam refeitas e um lugar neutro seria preparado para futuras reuniões e conversas entre ambos os lados.

Lyra estava ao lado de Sam, no novo lugar de reuniões, uma pequena clareira, bem escondida na floresta...Jared estava um pouco atrás junto de Paul que observava Lyra conversar com Sam.

\- Essa clareira é perfeita, está fora das terras da tribo e podemos declara-la como local neutro e posso colocar feitiços de não agressão como em alguns locais mágicos que são usados para esse proposito – Lyra falou enquanto balançava a varinha de um lado pelo outro erguendo as proteções, aquele seria um lugar de paz e ajudava que facilmente poderiam chegar as terras da tribo – pronto alfa, proteções erguidas, depois do ritual para proteger as terras da tribo tudo será mais fácil e podemos falar com os...

Um toque de celular interrompeu a conversa.

...

POV Lyra

\- Essa clareira é perfeita, está fora das terras da tribo e podemos declara-la como local neutro e posso colocar feitiços de não agressão como em alguns locais mágicos que são usados para esse proposito – falei enquanto balançava a varinha de um lado pelo outro erguendo as proteções, aquele seria um lugar de paz e ajudava que facilmente poderiam chegar as terras da tribo – pronto alfa, proteções erguidas, depois do ritual para proteger as terras da tribo tudo será mais fácil e podemos falar com os...

Meu celular tocou e estranhei, não eram muitos que tinham meu numero...na tela o numero de Hermione.

\- Hermione o que aconteceu? Tudo está bem com Harry e você? – perguntei desesperada e só ouvi trechos antes de desabar em uma pedra...eu podia ouvir a matilha se aproximando preocupada, com certeza com suas super audição eles tenham ouvido tudo.

\- Lyra o que foi? – Sam perguntou, obviamente simples cortesia para tentar manter a sensação de normalidade.

Pulei quando senti uma grande mão posar no meu ombro e minha magia se acalmou na hora...me virei e os belos olhos escuros de Paul eram os que mais pareciam preocupados comigo...não resisti e me joguei em seus braços...ele me apertou com força e por um instante tudo foi perfeito.

\- Houve um pequeno acidente na escola, Harry e Hermione foram para o hospital junto com a filha do chefe – falei - eu acho que estou um pouco abalada, será que um de vocês pode me dirigir para o hospital?

...

Sam não deixou que Paul me levasse e falou que ia para o hospital comigo...antes de deixar meu lobo eu, para o espanto de todos corri até Paul e o beijei. Seus lábios estavam um pouco secos e rachados, mas a sensação dos seus braços em minha cintura, seu cheiro como a floresta depois da chuva, seu gosto em minha boca...era inebriante e perfeito como nunca antes.

\- Eu te ligo e marcamos de conversar sobre nós, ok? – ele acenou meio atrapalhado e era tão fofo por ele ser tão grande e sai junto a Sam.

O caminho até o hospital foi feito em um silencio um pouco constrangedor e embora soubesse que Sam queria falar alguma coisa, passei a respeita-lo ainda mais por não ter falado nada.

Encontrei Harry na recepção junto a Hermione, ao chefe Swan, sua filha e um homem extremamente bonito de jaleco, embora quando ele olhou em minha direção minha espinha gelou e minha magia entrou em guarda, ele era obviamente um vampiro.

\- Olá você deve ser Lyra Granger – ele estendeu a mão e por um segundo fugaz pensei em não aceitar, mas pareceria estranho e seria descortês, mesmo que ele fosse um maldito sanguessuga.

\- Sim e você é o Dr. Cullen imagino? – perguntei tentando me manter o mais neutra possível.

\- Sim é um prazer conhece-la mesmo que não seja a situação ideal – ele sorriu para mim...ele se virou para Sam e curvou a cabeça em um leve aceno – Samuel é um prazer revê-lo.

\- Mas o que aconteceu doutor? – perguntei tentando evitar que a situação ficasse mais constrangedora e logo o chefe Swan me contava o que tinha acontecido...ao que parecia um outro aluno perdeu a direção do carro e quase esmagou a filha do chefe e Harry e Hermione junto (por azar ela tinha estacionado o caminhão dela onde eu geralmente fico quando vou busca-los, mas graças a Edward ninguém se machucou.

Sondei ligeiramente a mente do chefe e do medico e vi que era isso mesmo...notei que a garota Swan não podia ser lida e fiquei longe da cabeça do telepata, não queria dar a ele ideia de que podia investigar meus pensamentos.

Assinei os papei de liberação e logo Sam nos dirigia para casa e depois que ele se foi (como lobo pela floresta) esquentei uma sopa rápida e nos sentamos na sala em silencio para jantar.

...

POV Harry

A aula acabou e Hermione e eu nos despedimos de todos e fomos para o ponto do estacionamento onde sempre encontramos Lyra nos esperando (pelo menos até tirarmos nossas licenças de motorista), embora ela tenha dito que se atrasaria um pouco...infelizmente na vaga que ela sempre usa estava o velho caminhão da Bella.

Ficamos um pouquinho afastados, já que qualquer pretensão de amizade foi afastada depois que a ouvi falando mal da Hermione... quero mais amigos, mas aquele jeito tímido dela era muito dissimulado e pude ver isso. Não quero mais pessoas com falsas pretensões ao meu lado, muito menos quando ofendem a minha irmã. Então esperar do lado do carro dela me deixava um pouco tenso, mas ouvir Hermione tagarelar animada sobre a lição de francês avançado (que eu não estou tomando) me deixava mais tranquilo, por que era bem normal.

Estava tão distraído que não notei até que fosse tarde demais...nem pensei em puxar a varinha e dane-se o estatuto do sigilo...o guincho alto do pneu...os gritos a nossa volta...e aquele carro vindo em nossa direção me fez automaticamente puxar uma chocada Hermione em meus braços e a puxar para o chão tentado nos deixar o menor possível.

Eu pensava que ia morrer naquele instante e estava em paz, por que já sabia quem me esperava do outro lado, mas o impacto nunca veio...tirei o rosto do pescoço da Hermione e olhei a minha volta para ver o que tinha acontecido...a carroceria do carro estava a centímetros de distancia da minha cabeça, por que Edward Cullen tinha parado o carro de nos esmagar.

Eu não tinha pretensão nenhuma de achar que ele fez isso pela bondade do seu coração, principalmente pela forma que Bella e ele se olhavam, mas mesmo assim estava agradecido, acho que não era a minha hora ainda.

Depois foi uma confusão e logo me vi sendo examinado pelo vampiro medico, doutor Cullen...ele pareceu um bom homem, ou melhor vampiro, mas não me descuidaria, eu tinha muito mais a perder agora.

Foi somente quando estava em casa jantando, sopa de tomate e sanduiche de queijo quente que me vi tremer quando fui pegar um copo de suco de laranja.

\- Tente se manter o mais longe possível da garota Swan, ela parece um imã para problemas – Lyra falou e olhou primeiro para Hermione e depois para mim – oh Harry, por que não falou nada.

\- Eu...eu – eu ouvi que ela disse algo, mas só conseguia prestar atenção em minhas mãos tremendo...mãos pequenas puxaram meu rosto e logo me vi olhando para os olhos castanhos de Hermione.

\- Respire comigo Harry, você está tendo um ataque de pânico – a vi inspirar e imitei...depois de alguns minutos, a mão da Lyra nas minhas costas em um carinho suave e as respirações sincronizadas com Hermione me deixaram muito mais calma e logo voltamos a comer.

Agora que estava mais calmo eu parei para pensar no que Lyra disse...realmente seria melhor ficar longe da Isabella Swan, pelo menos se eu não quiser estar no centro de outra bagunça épica.


	10. Reuniões II

Na primeira lua cheia após o acidente na escola, Lyra Black em vestes brancas simples purificadas, estava bem no meio das terras da tribo...em cada uma das fronteiras (norte, sul, leste e oeste) runas foram reavivadas com muito cuidado, porque as proteções originais eram muito poderosas.

As 23:55 ela respirou fundo pois tinha que começar exatamente a meia noite...junto a ela estavam os três lobos que compunham a matilha atualmente, o conselho de anciãos, Harry e Hermione.

\- Todos prontos? – Lyra perguntou séria...ela viu o aceno afirmativo de todos – ótimo, todos nos seus devidos lugares.

O ritual era simples, mas tinha que ser feito exatamente como planejado...Lyra tinha as anotações de sua avó (guardadas pelo conselho de anciãos) e passou quase um mês as estudando com afinco. Em volta dela estava um circulo rúnico, as runas no circulo eram as mesmas nos limites da tribo, quatro velas representando as direções das runas nos limites...em volta da Lyra estavam três lobos gigantes, cada um deles em uma posição especifica dentro do circulo...fora do circulo estavam os três anciãos do conselho, cada um em um lugar especifico...um pouco afastado estavam Harry e Hermione com suprimentos médicos e um cronometro.

Harry estava ansioso, pois era o primeiro ritual que veria em primeira mão e que não o envolvia, Lyra tinha explicado que era uma magia boa, uma magia para proteção.

Exatamente a meia noite Lyra Black parecia outra pessoa...um brilho sobrenatural a envolveu e a magia presente nas terras da tribo parecia palpável a volta de todos, quase senciente e definitivamente parecia feliz por estar "acordada".

Lyra cantarolava em uma língua quileute antiga, com palavras de latim igualmente antigo...ela parecia possuída por uma entidade desconhecida, sua intensidade deixando a todos sem folego...pareceram horas ou poderiam ter sido somente alguns minutos e logo estava tudo terminado. Lyra caiu no chão desmaiada assim que o circulo rúnico pareceu ser sugado pelo chão e Paul se transformou rapidamente, sem ligar para sua nudez, a segurou em pânico.

\- Se afaste Paul eu preciso ver como ela está – Hermione colocou a bolsa com os suprimentos médicos e puxando sua varinha começou a escanear Lyra da maneira que ela tinha lhe ensinado.

\- Ela está bem? – Paul ouviu seu próprio desespero em sua voz, mas não ligou.

\- Sim, só está cansada, agora eu sugiro que vocês se vistam antes de me ajudar a leva-la para casa, por que todos precisamos descansar e ela nos matará se parecermos como zumbis – Hermione olhou para o relógio em seu pulso – hoje de manhã.

Em menos de trinta minutos, Paul e Jared tinham acompanhado Harry, Hermione e Lyra de volta para casa deles e por insistência de Paul, com a devida autorização de Sam, ele ficou na casa.

...

Lyra acordou se sentindo maravilhosamente quente e confortável...ela olhou para a sua volta e viu a parede verde de seu quarto, o que explicava a suavidade abaixo dela, sua cama feita sob medida e encantada a perfeição, só não explicava o calor atrás dela...se virando com cuidado ela descobriu o por que de estar tão confortável, ali atrás dela, com seus braços morenos fortes apertando sua cintura, estava Paul Lahote, sua alma gêmea, dormindo tranquilamente.

Ela se assustou por um momento e levantou o lençol se acalmando ao ver que ainda estava com as roupas rituais...ela queria que a primeira vez deles fosse especial e o melhor: lembravel...ela ficou o observando por um tempo até que viu suas pálpebras tremularem e ele aconchegou o rosto em seu pescoço, respirando fundo enquanto soltava um gemido contente.

\- Bom dia amor, vejo que está bem confortável – Lyra falou brincando quando o viu solta-la rapidamente parecendo envergonhado.

\- Eu...bem...é que...- Paul estava sem saber como agir, independente de toda a sua experiência, aquela não era uma garota qualquer, era a sua marca.

\- Relaxe, eu imagino o que aconteceu e não estou com raiva, mas ainda precisamos conversar devidamente sobre nós, embora terá que ser outra hora – ela se levantou e começou a ir em direção ao seu banheiro – use o banheiro do corredor se quiser, daqui a pouco servirei o café da manhã.

Lyra se arrumou rapidamente e sorriu ao ver que Paul simplesmente abraçou seu travesseiro e voltou a dormir...assoviando uma musica alegre ela desceu e foi em direção a cozinha onde encontrou, para sua surpresa, suas jovens acusações tomando o café-da-manhã. A mesa estava servida primorosamente com um bom café inglês, embora alguns toques americanos, como donuts estavam a mesa.

\- Bom dia crianças – Lyra disse se servindo de leite achocolatado e pegando dois donuts em um prato.

\- Não somos crianças Ly, onde está o convidado? – Hermione sorriu maliciosamente para a irmã.

\- Ele...- Lyra corou, mas a entrada de Paul a interrompeu.

\- Bom dia amor – ele beijou o alto da cabeça dela, ainda sonolento, como se fosse algo rotineiro e foi se servir de café...Harry e Hermione o olhavam com sorrisos maliciosos correspondentes e Lyra estava obviamente corada com a situação.

O café seguiu tranquilamente e enquanto levava Harry e Hermione para a escola, Paul voltou para as terras da tribo, ele tinha trabalho para fazer e Lyra o encontraria mais tarde, afinal seria a reunião com os Cullen.

...

A reunião com os Cullen aconteceu após o horário escolar, Lyra deixou Harry e Hermione (sob reclamações) na casa de Billy Black e foi com a matilha para a área neutra onde a conversa aconteceria. Presentes estariam Sam, Jared, Paul, Lyra e Quill sênior.

O grupo não precisou esperar muito, logo os Cullen chegaram, se não fosse o brilho sobrenatural das suas peles pálidas e a cor estranha em seus olhos, eles quase pareciam humanos.

\- Boa tarde Samuel – Carlisle Cullen deu um passo a frente de sua família e apresentou a todos.

\- Boa tarde doutor – Lyra disse depois do aceno ligeiramente grosseiro de Sam, mas ela não se atreveu a mais que isso.

\- Bem viemos falar dos termos do tratado, estou correto? – Carlisle sorriu simpático para o outro grupo que se mantinha em guarda...ele podia ver o leve brilho do que deveria ser uma barreira magica que provavelmente pode causar algum ferimento grave em quem resolver atravessa-la – e da presença de usuários mágicos.

O tratado permaneceu basicamente o mesmo, embora a pequena família magica e seus descendentes foi incluída como parte da tribo...as novas proteções foram informadas, embora não explicadas, deixando os vampiros um tanto quanto receosos de testa-las...e por ultimo foi informado que o local em que ambos os grupos estavam era especialmente encantado para quando os grupos precisassem conversar e que impediria qualquer ataque de ambos os lados.

\- Estamos felizes que tratado continue – Carlisle disse com um pequeno sorriso – e foi muito pensativo de sua parte Lyra, criar um local neutro e seguro para futuras possíveis reuniões.

\- Sim achei que seria mais seguro para ambos os lados – Lyra informou ao simpático medico.

...

Hermione e Harry se mantiveram longe dos Cullen e de Bella Swan, mas observaram de longe o desenrolar do relacionamento de Edward e Bella.

\- Isso vai acabar mal – Hermione falou para Harry enquanto esperava Lyra os buscar...fazia duas semanas desde que o tratado foi reafirmado e eles, como membros honorários da tribo foram proibidos de interferir em qualquer coisa relacionado a Bella Swan e sua obsessão por Edward Cullen.

Então quando uma tensa Lyra apareceu e nem saiu do carro, eles entenderam que alguma coisa tinha acontecido...eles entraram no carro e esperaram quando for a hora certa ela contaria a eles...Lyra dirigiu até a reserva, direto para a casa de Sam e Emmily (sua alma gêmea, impriting).

POV Harry

Minha barriga roncou assim que senti o cheiro da comida da Emmily, ela cozinhava tão bem, muito melhor que a senhora Weasley, o que me deixava secretamente agradecido, sua traição ainda doía.

A refeição foi um pouco tensa e logo depois Mia e eu estávamos no sofá observando a magia de Lyra crepitar em sua raiva...Sam estava da mesma maneira, enquanto Emmily tentava acalma-lo.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Hermione perguntou já sem paciência para ser mantida de fora do que quer que estivesse acontecendo, pelo que notei em seu rosto.

\- Bella Swan é um imã de problemas – Lyra bufou antes de se sentar no colo de Paul, que se eu não soubesse ser um lobo, diria que era um gato.

\- Paul está ronronando? – sussurrei para Embry que parecia estar segurando uma risada.

\- Nem queira saber o que passa pela mente dele, acredite, é ainda mais assustador que isso e muito mais patético.

Sam entrou novamente na sala e depois de olhar para cada um dos presentes começou a falar.


	11. E depois?

\- Geralmente não costumo deixar todos a par das questões da matilha, mas Lyra achou melhor que dessa vez fosse diferente – Sam se sentou na grande poltrona dele e respirou fundo antes de continuar – mas lembram-se da estranha morte de Harry Clearwater?

Sam olhou para Harry e Hermione, que não sabiam disso ainda, ao contrario dos outros.

\- Sim, nós ouvimos por alto – Hermione respondeu e Harry acenou em concordância.

\- Pois bem, o que não foi informado por nossos aliados – Sam cuspiu aliados com veneno – é que vampiros chegaram a Forks para "visitar". Não preciso dizer que estamos em alerta máximo, não quero mais vitimas.

Lyra se levantou do colo de Paul e puxou uma caixa da sua mochila...abrindo a caixa, ela puxou um colar simples com um pingente com o escudo da tribo.

\- Isso aqui é uma chave de portal de emergência para as terras da tribo – Lyra falou seria – a maioria das pessoas aqui ficam aqui, o que nos deixa relativamente seguros, o problema maior somos nós. Então eu quero que cada um sempre use esse colar e se sentir que esta em perigo ative a chave de portal.

\- E como a ativamos? – Emmily perguntou tremula.

\- Só segure o pingente e pense na reserva e serão trazidos para cá – Lyra olhou para Emmily e sorriu – para seu quintal da frente.

\- Não é só matarmos esses sangue-sugas? – Paul rosnou com raiva e Lyra voltou ao seu colo acariciando de leve seus cabelos e o acalmando.

\- Não é tão simples – Sam suspirou – nossos aliados pediram tempo para que eles mesmos lidem com a situação...

\- Isso é besteira, se há sangue-sugas que invadiram nossas terras, nós temos o direito de agir – Paul rosnou – nós temos que acabar com eles.

\- Sim, eu concordo Paul – Sam falou com sua voz de alfa – mas nós seguimos o tratado, nós seguimos as regras e se os Cullen não derem jeito nisso, nós daremos.

...

O tempo passou lentamente e os lobos ficaram atentos a qualquer sinal de perigo, mas era como se nada mais acontecesse...Lyra identificou rastros de vampiro próximo as proteções que ela reerguera, como se sondassem, mas não houve nenhuma tentativa de invasão. Fora a morte de Harry Clearwater, ninguém da reserva morreu.

\- Me preocupa que não tenha havido noticias dos Cullen – Jared falou com Sam enquanto patrulhavam as fronteiras da reserva, ter mente como colmeia na matilha era muito útil.

\- Sim – Sam rosnou - faz algum tempo que Lyra não sente perturbações próximos as barreiras, mas daremos espaço a eles...

\- Mas Sam... – Jared começou a falar.

\- Daremos espaço e continuaremos nossa missão, proteger a tribo – Sam falou com sua voz alfa – o que acontece lá fora não é da nossa conta, principalmente se eles não nos dão a cortesia de nos manter informados de possíveis ameaças. Agora vamos temos patrulha a fazer.

...

\- Eu não acredito que você está nos fazendo ir a esse baile idiota – Hermione resmungou enquanto via pelo espelho da penteadeira Harry rir de uma Lyra esbaforida que domava os cachos rebeldes da irmã, mesmo com o feitiço Black ainda rebeldes...ela passou os dedos pelo tecido macio da saia dourada de seu vestido.

\- Vai ser bom para vocês, um pouco de normalidade – Lyra prendeu uma adorável presilha de dourada com diamantes em padrão de flor...ela pegou a varinha e apontou para o rosto de Hermione – agora fique bem quietinha.

Com um aceno bem firme Lyra aplicou magicamente a maquiagem deixando-a bem natural.

\- Pronta, agora vai logo, vocês tem que buscar seus encontros na reserva –Lyra riu quando viu o rosto da irmã ficar vermelho.

\- Ele não é meu encontro – Hermione bufou irritada, mas se levantou...na porta ela se virou para a irmã – você nunca disse o que aconteceu com os visitantes que os Cullen iriam cuidar.

Lyra olhou para Hermione e respirou fundo.

\- Depois eu conto, ok? – recebendo um aceno da irmã ela sorriu – depois, agora vai se divertir.

...

Hermione e Embry tomavam um ponche de frutas muito ruim, ao lado de uma grande janela, enquanto viam Harry e Leah dançar uma musica romântica...os dois eram só amigos, embora os dois na pista de dança parecessem muito mais que amigos.

\- Oh meu Merlin – Hermione bufou em seu copo – eu não via Harry com essa cara de bobo apaixonado desde o quarto ano quando babava pela namorada de um colega de classe extremamente popular.

\- Bem ele é um cara legal e a Leah merece um pouco de felicidade – Embry olhou novamente o casal na pista.

\- Sim ambos merecem – Hermione suspirou e olhou para outro casal – embora aqueles dois me preocupem.

Hermione apontou para um gazebo afastado do lado de fora, onde Edward e Bella dançavam longe de todos.

\- Sim é preocupante e embora a situação anterior tenha se resolvido, pelo menos de acordo com os sangue-sugas – Embry olhou para Hermione - Lyra contou o que aconteceu?

\- Não, ela disse que depois contaria – Hermione suspirou novamente.

\- Bem, então vamos deixar os problemas de lado – Embry pegou o copo da mão de Hermione e o colocou junto ao seu em uma mesa lateral – vem vamos dançar e fazer todos falarem dos meus passos de dança incríveis.

Hermione riu mas se deixou levar para a pista de dança...não era hora de pensar em problemas, mas com uma ultima olhada no casal lá fora ela sabia que os problemas virão e do jeito que Bella Swan era, os problemas viriam logo e provavelmente seriam grandes.

FIM DA PARTE I


	12. Um novo capítulo

Era uma bela noite de lua nova e Paul estava ridiculamente feliz ... ele tinha horas para gastar com sua marca antes de ter que patrulhar. Eles estavam fazendo um piquenique na praia, Paul sabia que seria possível depois, mas não se importava, não mais ... quando voltava a beijar os lábios cheios de Lyra, ele ouvia um personagem muito característico vindo das arvores atrás deles, ao mesmo tempo tempo um celular tocou.

Paul permitiu Lyra atender e sua expressão preocupada ou deixada desconfiada ... os vampiros tinham ido embora, ou iam pelo que estava aqui, não era para eles terem mais problemas ... ou você repetiu e acedeu para Lyra e sussurrou que já voltava.

Na cobertura das arvores, ele pode ser desprezado e transformado ... logo sua mente entrou no link da matilha e viu o que estava acontecendo ... uma filha do chefe sumiu e eles foram usados para ajudar nas buscas ... ele falou que logo ia se juntar como buscas com Lyra.

...

O grupo de ônibus foi montado rapidamente e Harry, Hermione e Lyra estavam na base de comando com suprimentos médicos, esperando que os alunos aprendessem a filha do chefe.

\- Eu pensei que os vampiros tinham ido embora - Harry comentou baixinho para Lyra e Hermione.

\- Eles estavam pensando que isso é tudo - Hermione bufou enquanto via Jake desesperado atrás de Sam, Jared e Paul ... ela estava um pouco mal humorada por achar que estava fadada a gostar de caras que não gostavam dela.

Harry apareceu para ela tristemente ... ele estava feliz aqui, ele ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre Leah e ele, mas seu peito doía ao ver sua irmã começar a gostar de alguém e ele não retribui ... ele deixou os olhos verdes vagam pelas pessoas que não foram autorizadas a entrar na floresta, mulheres e outros adolescentes como eles.

Assim como ele, outra pessoa que não prestava muita atenção ao que estava acontecendo, na verdade, mesmo sendo um pouco alheio aos sentimentos em geral, passou um ser bastante atento à Hermione e desconfiou que havia alguém que pudesse ter sentimentos por ela. Ali, sem tentar acalmar Jake, estava Embry que olhava para Hermione com uma cara de bobo até que Quill ou cutucou e ele desviou o olhar.

\- Interessante, não é? - Lyra perguntou em um sussurro com um sorriso atravessado.

\- Você acha que ela vai perceber sozinha? - Harry sussurrou de volta.

\- Eu acho que ele deve ter coragem de ligar para sair - Lyra ou Escurecido - embora alguém possa dar um empurrão na direção certa.

\- O que vocês estão cochichando aí? - Hermione perguntou desconfiada.

\- Nada - Lyra parece novamente para a floresta, onde Sam e os outros saíram ... Bella parecia desmaiada nos braços de Sam e Jake corre para agarrar-se em seus braços pretos - Vamos, não parece que os itens aqui estão aqui.

Lyra se apresentou e foi em direção a ... Hermione e Harry atrás, eles não aceitaram o que terminaram, afinal Bella parecia um imã para problemas muito maiores do que Harry já havia sido.

...

Algumas semanas depois

Embry estava nervoso ... ele sabia que algo estranho estava acontecendo com ele, finalmente seu apetite aumentou muito e suas roupas estavam um pouco abertas, parecia que de repente ele tinha começado a crescer sem esforço. Mas não era isso que deixava nervoso, ele tinha sido atacado por coragem e chamado Hermione para um encontro.

Ele sabia que estava interessada em um dos seus melhores amigos, Jake, mas concordou com Harry, ela achou interessante e poderia trabalhar interessante, teve que rir quando estavam juntos no baile da escola e sabia que ela tinha se divertido ... ele tinha pego o carro da mãe emprestado, que tinha feito corar quando contou que era para levar uma garota ao cinema e agora estava na porta da casa dos Granger com medo de tocar uma campainha.

A porta se abriu antes que ele tomasse coragem e um risonho Harry apareceu.

\- Olá Don Juan, ficaria na porta até criar raizes? - Harry riu e mandou entrar - odeio te deixar, só que não, mas eu tenho um encontro na primeira praia.

Embry está usando Harry como um estalo, provavelmente para encontrar Leah e respirar fundo antes de ir em direção a uma sala de estar onde ele ouve o barulho de uma TV ... no grande sofá estava Paul e Lyra aconchegados enquanto assistia a um filme qualquer , ou era essa ideia, já que ambos pareciam tentar se devorar.

Antes de ele interromper a proposta de uma pequena mão ou puxar o novo para o corredor ... ali estava Hermione em jeans preto, botas, camiseta vermelha com um grande leão rugindo, mas que deixou suas mãos coçando era seus cabelos cacheados que pareciam ter vida própria a sua volta.

\- Deixe-os, eles estão um pouco sobre o que Paul veio morar aqui em casa - Hermione corou e tudo o que ele queria fazer era passar o dedo nas bochechas vermelhas dela, que pareciam tão macias - eles merecem ser felizes e além disso, semana que vem ela começa a dar aulas tanto na escola de reserva quanto em Forks, então eles não foram muito tempo livre.

\- Ok, bem, acho melhor irmos, se não perdermos ou começarmos o filme - Embry sorriu para ela, ou sorria feliz com covinhas que fez mais intensamente ... ele pegou a mão dela e o puxou em direção a porta, ele tinha um bom pressentimento desse encontro.

...

Hermione estava tendo uma boa noite ... Embry era bonito, engraçado e costumava sentir feliz ... ou era ruim, mas os comentários dele ainda traz lágrimas de riso aos olhos e quando ele segura sua mão, elas são borboletas em sua barriga e suas bochechas corarem.

Eles estavam agora indo na direção de uma lanchonete para comer alguma coisa quando ouviram alguém gritar. Hermione não pôde puxar sua varinha por que não estava no meio de problemas, mas mesmo assim, Embry e ela correram em direção ao grito.

O que eles não esperavam eram Jessica Stanley criticando uma Bella Swan que tentava entrar em uma barra suja de motoqueiros. Quando Hermione e Embry foram atingidas, Bella parecia ter mudado a ideia e tinha ido em direção a um grupo de motoqueiros no estacionamento.

\- O que ela está fazendo? - Hermione falou horrorizada com falta de senso da garota.

\- Não sei, mas ela está estranhamente um bom tempo - Jessica falou se desviando momentaneamente da situação para avaliar o garoto bonito que aparecia com seu colega de escola.

\- Droga - Embry murmurou e foi em direção a Bella - Jake vai me deixar devendo e muito.

Hermione viu Embry se desculpar com os motoqueiros e puxar uma Bella carrancuda em direção a elas ... os motoqueiros riam do amigo que era obviamente dispensado por uma colegial.

\- O que você tem na cabeça, Isabella? - Hermione perguntou exasperada.


End file.
